


Proposing

by babycakes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Swearing, almost shower sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycakes/pseuds/babycakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn devises a plan to propose to Liam but he also has to keep his promise while doing so and Liam isn't exactly making that easy for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's been so long since they've been on the x-factor Zayn and Liam were so close they did almost everything together they became bestfriend's quick over time it grew into something else they ended up falling in love with eachother the first time they had sex it was the most beautiful thing ever liam told zayn they knew they were meant for eachother and they've been inseperable since.''Hey li?'' Zayn asked from behind the couch leaning into Liams shoulder ''yeah babe?'' liam asked back ''you want to go get something to eat?'' thinking liam said ''yeah sure where do you want to go?'' as he turned around to kiss his boyfriend zayn said ''wherever you want to go li'' that made liam smile he loved when zayn let him pick the place where they were going to go ''hmmmmm i dont know'' ''do you want to stay in instead then?'' zayn asked ''yeah'' liam said with a big smile on hi face ''i want you all to myself

 

''Oh?'' Zayn asked smiling ''yeah'' Liam said back kissing zayn pulling him over the couch onto him ''mmm'' zayn moaned into liams mouth he leaned back propping liam up making him straddle his hips ''wat do you wanna do zi?'' liam asked with a cheeky grin ''i dont know'' zayn said laughing a little kissing liam as he moved his hips down making his hard on rub against zayns ''oh zayn'' liam moaned as he kept dry humping his boyfriends lap to get some friction between them ''mmmm li'' zayn moaned into liams ear holding him up by his waist as liam began to unbutton zayns pants zayn immediatly stopped liam as he grabbed his wrist ''wats the matter zayn?'' liam asked confused ''i want to wait till-'' zayn said stopping mid sentence as he almost told liam that he wanted to wait untill the day there married to have sex again ''wat till wat?'' laim asked ''uhh nothing'' zayn said nerviously gently pushing liam aside to get up from the couch ''i uhh i have to go shower'' zayn said walking away to the bathroom

 

''FUCK!'' Zayn yelled in the shower thinking about how he almost messed up proposing to Liam ''you ok zi?'' liam asked from the sink startling zayn he didn't hear him come in ''yeah i'm fine why dont you come join me babe'' zayn said as liam stepped into the shower ''are you ok zayn? you kinda freaked me out when we were on the sofa earlier why dont you want to have sex?'' laim started asking as zayn grabbed liam by his waist pushing him up again the tiled wall facing him ''its not that i dot want to and trust me i REALLY DO'' zayn said as he buried his nose in liams shoulder biting and digging his hands into liams waist hoping it'll leave bruesis ''then why dont you'' liam asked grabbing zayns hard cock ''ooh fuck'' he moaned as liam began to pump his length breathing hard on liams neck making him hard ''come one fuck me zayn'' laim wispered in zayns ear zayn wanted to turn liam around and fuck him into the shower wall more than anything but hes going to keep his promise ''i cant liam'' zayn said swiping liams hand away from his hard member

 

Zayn was just as annoyed as Liam was about the whole no sex thing so whenever they got done with concert's and interview's he'd lay down in his bed and jerk himself thinking about laim riding him andsucking him off it was enough for now but liam been driving him crazy all week and he's doing it on purpose hoping zayn would give in walking around without a shirt on coming out of the shower naked and the worst off all moaning zayns name while he gets off in the middle of the night knoeing zayn can hear him zayn just cant take it anymore but he's not going to break the promise he made to himself ''morning babe'' liam said kissing zayn on the cheeck ''morning'' zayn said back ''you sleep good lastnight?'' liam asked big cheecky grin on his face zayn knew wat he was doing so he played along ''yeah except for this weird moaning i heard'' liam then proceeded to smile holding back laughter

 

''Oh? where do you think it came from?'' Liam asked already knowing the answer ''from your room'' Zayn said from behind liam while wrapping his hands around liams waist ''i heard you moaning my name'' zayn wispered into liams ear making him blush ''your driving me crazy payne!'' zayn jokingly yelled hitting liams butt as he walked away to sit back down at the table to wait for his breakfest.........

[TO BE CONTINUED]


	2. I Do:: All Our Emotions Come Crashing Into One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam has the idea that Zayns fallen in love with someone else

”Mmmm babe it smells good” Zayn said while liam was in the kitchen cooking his favorite breakfest meal he could smell the bacon,sasauge,pancakes,waffles,and egg’s cooking it smelt like heaven and filled the whole house up all 2 stories zayn eats alot just as much as niall as zayn was waiting for his breakfest he smiled 

at himself causing the wrinkles in his eyes to appear one of liams favorite things about his boyfriend liam always did wat zayn asked making everybody else think that zayn pushes him around but liam doesnt see it that way beacause zayn always returns the favor watever liam wanted zayn did or got for him they were in an equal relationship if they had to describe eachother in one word zayns for liam would be ‘loving’ and liams for zayn would be ‘caring’ as zayn thought about all these things he wispered to himself 

”wow i cant believe i’m going to spend the rest of my life with him” smiling making those wrinkles re-appear hoping that liam is just as happy as he is otherwise he cant as liam to marry him so he tries to do some prodding to see just how happy liam is ”hey li?” zayn asked liam from the table almost regretting wat hes about to ask ”yea babe?” liam said looking at zayn almost forgetting how beautiful liams brown orbs are zayn says ”gosh i never realized how beautiful your eyes are” zayn said softly guienly fascinated by liams eyes making liam blush and smile realizing that he loves his smile so bright he could light up a room hell even the sky it was then that zayn started to love every little thing about liam

”Here you go babe” Liam said putting the plate down infront of Zayn on the table seeing his hungry eyes and laughing kissing his temple going to sit down on the couch liam started to wonder why zayn was acting weird about not having sex and the other day he said he wanted to wait till wat? he never said wat it is hes waiting for all the thoughts in liams head making him dizzy he could only come up with one cunclison as to why he woudnt have sex with liam anymore……..he was cheating on him with someone else this thought almost brought tears to liams eyes feeling his gut twist at the thought liam would never accuse zayn of such a thing but he was going to go with his gut instinct hes not going to

confront him now hes going to wait and see wat happens after a few to see if zayn would breakup with him liam didnt want that to happen it would break him he thoughy about how if zayn broke up with him he’d go insane and cry everyday thinking he didnt love zayn enough and he lost him to another that feeling came back at the thought not realizing that a tear had escaped his eyes untill zayn sat down beside him looking concernd ”li wats wrong?” zayn asked worried 

hooking his arm around liams shoulders making him jerk much to zayns suprise when liam jerked out of a touch it meant he either felt umcomfortable or he didnt want to be touched by that person and zayn didnt believe that liam didnt him to touch him he loved when zayn touched him it made liam feel safe,wanted,loved,and cared for when he was held by zayn ”nothing” liam said getting up from the couch sprinting upstairs away from zayn

Leaving Zayn down stairs confused Liam went to the guest room at the end of the hallway wanting to sleep by himself ”why doesnt he love me anymore?” liam asked himself as he sobbed wetting the pillow he felt so betrayed by zayn the one person he thought he could trust more than anyone he felt like hes been stabbed in the stoumache making him sob harder thinking about wat his other lover had or did that liam didnt making him feel worthless like trash then a wave of anger came over liam ”i’m no ones fucking plaything i’m liam jaymes fucking payne god-dammit i’m worth so much more than being with somebody cheating on me 

this bulllshit ends tomorrow” liam said to himself before drifting off to sleep imgaes of zayn and his lover clouding his dreams bent limbs,name moaning,brethless ‘fuck’s, making liam all thetoss and turn in his sleep wishing hi could wakeup and scream but his body wouldnt leat him as soon as the sun rose beaming through the clear glass window waking him up smiling but yet pissed as ever ”li?” liam hears from outside the bage wooden door in the room hes in 

getting up to see who it is THANK GOD! liam thought it was only louis ”hey mate” liam sayed happily to see someone who hasnt betrayed his trust and made him feel like shit like he was nothing ”want some breakfest li i just finished making some and i’m sure its a relief not making breakfest for zayn one day isnt it?” louis said laughing not knowing wats going on inside liams head ”oh dont worry thats not happening anymore” liam said halfway into the kitchen as louis grabbed two plates full of food they sat down on

the old wooden table with wobbly legs liam swore the old thing is going to fall apart one of these days eating the breakfest louis made liam moaned at how delicious everything tasted the bacon was sooo good he knew louis let it sit in the grease liam loved greasy bacon,and the egg’s liam knew he was a good cook but louis egg’s were to die for LITERALLY oh and dont even get him started on the way louis makes his sasauges with a little bit of seasoning sault,a pinch of sugar,and some secret spce ingredient that tops it all off liam asked wat is is many times but louis refused to say it was a family secret thing

”mmmm fuck louis i’m having an orgasm in my mouth mmmm” liam said laughing with louis he knew how much liam loved his cooking ”so how are things with you and zayn?” louis asked noticing zayn walking down stairs yelling for liam ”LI!” zayn said excited standing behind liam he bent down to kiss liam on the cheek liam jerked away from the movement like he did yesterday on the couch making louis question inside of his head wat was going on liam loved zayns good 

morning kisses ”well uhh i’m going to shopping liam you want to go?” louis asked hoping to get him out of the house so he can ask him wats going on with him and zayn ”no lou thanks though” liam said with a ‘i’m sorry’ smile ”alright be back in a few boys” louis said before grabbing his jacket slinging it over his shoulders liam noticing how louis gained some muscle biting his lip while zayn watched getting jealous that liam was checking out their best mate why would he be interested in louis? is it beacause he has a cute ass? zayn thought to himself

Growing mader and mader by the second ”by lou” liam said before louis left giving him his most cheekiest and flirtiest smile ”by li” louis said smiling back at him and laughing as the door closed zayn wanted to talk to liam about how hes been acting funny and about why he keeps flniching away from him everytime he wants to snuggle him or kiss him but he wanted liam to start the conversation he never liked starting them if truth be told he didnt know how without either 

embarassing himself or pissing the other person off so he hoped that liam wouls speak up soon but he didnt he just kept sitting on the coych watching T.V. all his attention focused on the screen infront of him flipping through channels zayn started to worry he wanted to ask liam to marry him but now hes having doubts not about himself hes sure he loves liam but hes not so sure that the feelings are mutual fom how liams been acting around him so he just gives up goes back up stairs to nap all the thoughts out of his head

{{{{3 HOURES LATER}}}}

As Zayn woke up from his nap yawning as he strectched his body that was splayed all over the bed different limbs in different places of the bed cramping his muscles making him sore seeing as how he was a resltess sleeper the current situation wasnt going to help his sleeping it was only going to make it worse as he got up from the bed slipping his feet into his blue house slippers he heard somenody playing guitar thinking it was louis zayn jogged down stairs only to be 

amazed at wat he was seeing it was liam playing guitar ”once upon a time a few mistakes ago i was in your sights you got me alone you found me you found meeeee i guess you didnt care and i guess i liked that and when i fell hard you took a step back without me without me without meeeee and hes looong gone when hes next to me and i realize the blame is on me cause i knew you were trouble when you walked in so 

shame on me nooow flew me to places i’ve never been till you put me down oh! i knew you were trouble when you walked in so shame on me nooow flew me to places i’ve never been now i’m laying on the cold hard ground-” ”liam?” zayn said stopping liam in the middle of his singing he said his name with a bit of suprise he was singing Taylor Swift’s song ‘I Knew You Were Trouble’ this scared zayn beacause thats how liam expressed his feelings through music knowing all to well wat the song is about he began to panic but then laim spoke up ”wat?” it was full of venom liam never spoke to anybody that way unless he was really upset ”why are you acting like you dont want me to touch you?” zayn asked curious about

His boyfriends actons if he did something to liam he needed to know so he wouldnt keep doing it ”beacause i dont want you to isnt obvious?” there it is that nasty voice full of venom that sacres zayn snaking his way around the couch to plop down on it liam immediatly got up making zayn pissed rolling his eyes at how stubborn liam can be ”GOD-DAMMIT LIAM JAYMES PAYNE WAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?”zayn screamed at liam standin up beside the couch as 

liam was walking up stairs not wanting to have this conversation……to late……..stopping liam thought about going up stairs and ignoring this all together but that wouldnt solve anything so mad as ever he dropped his guitar on the floor marching over to zayn to get in his face ”you want to know wat the is going on zayn?” liam asked not expecting zayn to answer ”i’m with a fucking piece of shit 

boyfriend and quiet frankly i deserve better” this hurt zayn as he made a hurt face thought about how he tried to be all that liam wanted and telling him he was a ‘shitty boyfriend’ basically told zayn all he needed to know but he wasnt going to go down without a fight ”wat the fuck is that supposed to mean liam?” zayn said as calmly as possible trying not to let the hurt in his voice show getting in zayns face liam said ”fuck you malik” stepping away to pick up his guitar to put it on the table zayn followed him ”liam why are acting like this like you hate me i love you so much” zayn said as trying to let liam know that he'd never do anything to harm his boyfriend ”HA!” liam laughed ”you love me? just like you love the other guy your fucking right?” liam said in

Total and complete anger wishing he wasnt talking to Zayn how he was but he was just so pissed ”WAT?!” zayn screamed ”you think i’m cheating on you? is that it? why the fuck would i cheat on you liam i love you more than life itself i would never do anything to hurt you and if your thinking like that thinking that i’d even dare hurt you like that and betray your trust and wat we have then maybe i should re-think about asking you to marry me” zayn said throwing the little black box with his and liams rings in it on the floor crying grabbing his coat and storming out of the house so fast not seeing liams reacton his eyes went wide in awe at wat zayn said liam realizing wat he just did picking up the box he opened it and there were two little gold 

rings in it he took his out to observe it it was enscribed ‘8/2/12’ todays date ‘hes mine’ with a little arrow on it and a heart with zayns name in it putting his back in the little slot in the box he picked up zayns ring to look at it it was the same except it had liams name inside the heart this made liam cry he spent all thise money on these rings and obviously put alot of thought into how he wanted to do this since he didnt ask him right away plopping down on the couch continueing to cry he held the little black box in his hand so hard his knuckles turned white and sure he was about to break it saying to himself ”god i’m so fucking stupid” not realizing that he wasnt the only the person in the room he sat up looking at louis

”Li wats wrong babe?” Louis said worried about his bestfriend he never liked when liam talked bad about himself beacause louis thought the world of the younger boy he never saw liam falter he always had the upmost confidence in himself he was smily happy liam but thats not wat louis was seeing right now infact he didnt even recognize the liam that was sitting next to him on the living room couch as he clutched the arm rest he was begining to say wat he wanted 

but didnt really want to say liam interupted him ”here” liam said handing louis the little black box thinking nothing of it but as he opened it wat he saw suprised him set him back the two gold rings sitting in the box left louis breathless letting out a gasp in amazement he saw scribbles on the indside of the rigns looking in them to see wat they read he smiled as wide as ever showing a little teeth bringing his hand 

to his chest he let out a sigh at how beautiful the rings were and all the thought that was put into them ”wow liam those are beautiful” louis said handing the box back to liam ”i know i just feel like shit now” liam said sighing in frustration and aggravation at wat he messed up ”why?” louis asked confused furrowing his brow looking at liam waiting for an answer ”beacause we had a fight after you left earlier today i assumed he was cheating on me and i was obviously wrong” liam said holding the box in the air as a testement to wat he just said ”but why would you think that liam?” louis asked curious

”Beacause he wouldnt have sex with me” Liam said almost embarassed laughing and making Louis laugh in the process after a few seconds of laughing louis began to explain to liam about why zayn wouldnt have sex with him beacause he was going to do the same with harry pre-marrital sex was a religious thing and for zayn he obviously wanted the next time they have sex not to be just sex but making love he wanted it to be special sweet ”pre-marrital sex” louis said out of the 

blue making liam conort his face in cunfusion it seems like theres alot of that going around furrowing his brows liam finally asked after a few long seconds ”wats pre-marrital sex” liam askedscrunching up his face at not knowing wat the word meant it also made louis laugh but this time without liam he was laughing beacause liam was being dense not getting the ‘sex’ part of the sentence he thought he would have taken notcie to that seeing as thats wat his relationship is lacking 

at the moment ”it means sex before marriage liam” louis said explaning to liam ”OH!” liam said as he finally got wat louis was telling him feeling silly as ever now realizing that he was getting mad as zayn beacause he wasnt getting ass at that thought louis was a pretty good mind reader as soon as he locked eye with louis they burst out into laughter not stopping untill they were crying ”i cant believeri was getting ansty beacause zayns dick wasnt up my ass” liam said making them burst into another round of endless laughing 

”Alright well thaks for talking to me lou” Liam said as Louis got up walking twards the stairs climbing them and heading for bed Liam however was going to sleep on the couch as he started to rest his head on the soft Toy Story throw pillow he immediatly drifted to sleep to thoughts of him and zayn speding the rest of thier loves together sharing sweet kisses and i love you’s and maybe adopting a kid or to he’s always thought about adopting at least 2 kids since he’d alreadt adopted his younger brother Ephram he knew that he felt lonley he always wanted a little brother or sister ephram would explode with happiness if he found out he got a new brother or sister as all these thoughts sank in liam smiled before actually falling alseep with the little black box in his hand

{{{{{THE NEXT MORNING}}}}}

”Li? li wake up” a voice wispered in Liams ear as he was shook slowly opening his eyes he saw Zayn and immediatly hooked his arms over his neck pulling his boyfriend onto his lap crashing there lips together in a passionate kiss liam was the one who darted his tounge out first swiping it across zayns bottom lip making him moan as his hands traveled to liams face cuping his cheek rubbing his thumb across his soft cheek zayn always admired how liam never had stubble unlike himself laughing at the realization a little into the kiss they were sharing as liam broke it he let go of his cheek picking liams hands up out of his lap holding them softly looking at them before looking up into liams eyes smiling ”liam jaymes payne will you marry me?” zayn asked scared of the answer he’d get maybe liam would say no beacause he probably still thought he was cheating on liam as the realization 

flew around in his mind he let go of liams hands getting up and making his way to the stairs just as he was about to climb the first step he heard a soft gentle yes come from the couch making zays eyes windened he turned around runing so fast he was pratically stomping on the carpet floor to get to liam on the couch as he was about to tackle liam to the ground a big smile appeared on his face as he laughed a little ”OOF!” was all you could hear come from the empty quiet 

room after they hit the ground zayn started to carded his hands through liams hair looking into his eyes ”i love you so much babe” zayn sadi as he pulled liam into another passionate kiss feeling overwhelmed zayn began to cry as the tears came out of his eyes they landed on liam cheek making them break the kiss ”you ok babe?” liam asked ”yeah as fine as i’ll ever be li” zayn said smiling as he pulled liam into yet another kiss intertwining there finer’s together''i love you Liam Jaymes Payne'' ”i love you to zayn javaad malik” liam said as he planted one more little kiss on zayns lips resting his head on zayns chest liam sighed in total bliss hes never felt like this before it was then that he realized that zayn was the only one who could make him feel this way happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure about this chapter so part 3 maybe??? xx

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading loves!(: plz leave kudos or comments! xx  
> i will be writing a another part just becuz i had so much fun with this prompt  
> i get all of these from Tumblr i wish i could tell you who prompted them to me but they all get on annon lol xx


End file.
